This invention is generally in the field of flexible packaging. More particularly, the present invention is directed to packages having a resealable pour spouts and methods for making the same.
Flexible packages are widely used for storing items such as salty snacks and other food items. More recently it has become common to employ reclosing features on flexible packages to allow a consumer to consume a portion of the contents of the package and then reseal the remaining contents in the package for later consumption. Examples of such reclosing features include zippers and interlocking members which allow opposing sides of the packages to be mechanically joined together. Such reclosing features are commonly manufactured in an off-line production process and are later added to the flexible package at a forming or sealing stage. There are many disadvantages with employing such reclosing features including the associated operating and equipment costs for manufacturing the reclosing features and the operating and equipment costs associated with integrating the reclosing features with the flexible packages.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide new flexible packages that avoid the disadvantages associated with conventional reclosing features. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide new methods of manufacturing such flexible packages.